Dancing On My Own
by StoosheLover555
Summary: It's the Glee Clubs high school reunion set shortly after everyone left Mckinley to go on new adventures and chase their dreams. Brittany heard that Santana was going and decided it would be her chance to try rekindle the flame they once had. Will Santana feel the same way? Is there a new person on the scene? Who wins the game guess that song? Find out in this one shot!


Wassup guys I'm back with a new one shot! Now I could sit here and apologize for the lack of updates or new content till I'm blue in the face but I thought I would hit you with some new material I have been working on.

As always enjoy, favorite, comment & feel free to share with your friends, let me know what you think about this too I wanted to try something new.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'DANCING ON MY OWN' THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS CALUM SCOTT. NOR DO I OWN THE GLEE CHARACTERS!**

 _ **'Somebody said you got a new friend** '_

Brittany held what little hope she had of getting Santana back in the palm of her sweaty hands, they were back in McKinley for a reunion of glee club and as soon as Brittany heard Santana would be there, she knew she couldn't miss it for the world. No scratch that – she knew she _shouldn't miss it for the world._ A part of her wanted to believe that at this reunion she could rekindle what they once had… try to work out where they went wrong. A lot was riding on this reunion and she had to pull out all the stops to show Santana she is ready to be with her again.

She was pacing the corridors, trying to rough sketch how her conversation with the pretty Latina would go when... She saw her. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Santana come out of a classroom talking to a teacher - it's like she had been winded and couldn't say anything apart from – Wow.

Before she could stop, she found herself walking towards her.

"Hey San."

The Latina looked up and a part of Brittany could see pain in her face. "Hey Britt."

 ** _But does she love you better than I can_**

"I heard you were coming back... So I thought I'd bring this to you." the nervous blonde opened her palms to reveal a mini silver dream catcher pendant necklace. She had won it for the Latina at the fair 3 years ago, the cheap metal chain gave her gangrene so she saved for weeks with her dead end summer job to buy her a silver chain.

"My necklace... Britt where did you find this, I thought I had lost it all those years..." she sniffled, and reached out for it but Brittany partially closed her hand.

"Can I... Please?" tears started to form in Santana's eyes, and the foggy vision Latina nodded her head a bit too enthusiastically at the request that she had made to reunite her with the necklace.

But never the less she moved her hair to one side giving Brittany the access to her neck that she required.

The emotional blonde wasted no time and took a step closer to her... She'd forgotten how good she had smelt, how soft her skin was... She'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to be this close to her again. As she finished doing up the clasp of the necklace neither of them moved, they just enjoyed the moment.

 ** _There's a big black sky over my town._**

"I miss you Santana." the blonde exhaled in a quiet tone, closing her eyes in content as she releases her feelings. Santana tentatively turned around, allowing the distance between them to be just a few feet... The air felt thick, making it hard for the blonde to breathe. She had waited so long for this opportunity and now that she has it she doesn't know how to react. Her body is telling her she wants her but her heart is telling her to move on as Santana may already have. At this moment, she chose to ignore her heart.

She places her shaky hand on Santana's face, the touch between her making her tingle. She closely watches her eyes to see her reaction.

"I -"

"Sanny?" and just like that, reality came crashing in to Brittany's heart like a wrecking ball in a building. A girl of medium height, blue hair and deep brown eyes approached the pair who had quickly dispersed out of their moment together. Ashamed and flustered, Santana wiped her eyes and turned round to face her, being surprised with a kiss which quickly became heated.

"Who's your friend baby?"

 ** _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_ _._**

She felt bad, bad that she had put Santana in a situation where she had to revisit what they once had together. She could see how

Santana glances at Dani's curvaceous body, shadowing her path so elegantly. Brittany tries desperately not to look her way, for her face not to show how heartbroken she felt. Once again. But Santana spotted her sad child look, composed herself and introduced Brittany to what she could only assume as her girlfriend.

 ** _And yeah I know it's stupid, but I just got to see it for myself._**

"Dani this is Brittany, we used to go to high school together… and date. Britt, this is my girlfriend Dani." Swallowing the knot in her throat and blinking back the tears, Brittany does the grown up thing and extends her hand to the young, unashamedly hot woman in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Dani, I'm Brittany Pierce. We used to be on the Cheerios together Santana and I."

"Oh that's so cute! Santana mentioned you a few times, nice to put a name to the face. Baby I was just coming over to ask if you wanted a drink? Puck's brought a keg!" She announced all too enthusiastically, it took everything Brittany had to not kick her down right now at her smugness.

"Sure thing babe, thank you."

"It was nice meeting you Brittany. See you in a sec San?"

"Yeah I'll be over in a minute." They said goodbye, but not before giving one another a quick peck and then Santana turned back to Brittany, playing with her dream catcher necklace.

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her oh oh oh._**

The background noise filled the awkward air between them, Puck and Finn could be heard talking about the newest episode of The Walking Dead giving Mike Chang spoilers. Finally Santana tried to break the silence.

 ** _And I'm right over here. Why can't you see me? Oh, oh, oh_**

"So I –."

"She's a nice girl." Brittany interrupted, before she focused her attention on the loose thread on her shirt instead.

"Huh?" Responded Santana.

"Dani. She's a nice girl. You found yourself a keeper there." She chuckled a light chuckle, which broke a little towards the end as she found herself wanting to get emotional.

"Oh yeah. She's lovely. Look Brittany thank you, thank you for bringing the necklace back to me and thank you for coming to speak to me. I almost thought I wouldn't see you today."

Looking up at her face she could tell she was being sincere... it's just a shame that it had to be on these terms.

"Are you kidding me? And miss the sing off between Berry and Mercedes for like the umpteenth time! No way, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana laughed lightly and looked up at Brittany.

"I've missed you Britt, do you want to go get some of pucks knock off beer?" Brittany bit her lip and took a deep breath. What she was about to say was going to hurt her more than it hurt Santana.

"You know what, I'm going to give it a miss I uh – promised Tina I'd help her bring in some party favors. But hey you should catch up with Dani, she'd be wondering where you are." Santana looked hurt – as if she'd just been slapped in the head with a massive 'REJECTED' sign.

"Don't do that. Don't push me away just because you found out about Dani and because you're pissed." She spat back at me.

 ** _And I'm giving it my all_**

"I'm not pissed, I'm the opposite. I'm glad she makes you happy, trust me it hurts and I'm trying to conjure up all my unicorn powers to try and not kiss you right now. To try not to persuade you to be with me because believe me, Lord Tubbington and I made a list. But I can see you are happy and I don't want to ruin that so please don't make this any harder than what it has to be." Santana didn't say anything she just stood there and for a second, Brittany actually thought she was contemplating whether or not to go or stay. But instead she looked towards Dani, then back at the hurt blonde and said, "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye." Giggling ever so slightly, she responded with.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She watched her leave, and slumped back against the locker feeling defeated but content because she came here today to try and win Santana back instead, she saw that she was happy with someone else and it somehow made her feel slightly better.

 ** _But I'm not the girl you're taking home Ooh_**

In the distance Brittany can see Santana and Dani dancing as Rachel does a duet with Mercedes, singing Bruno Mars 24K Magic when she felt the warm embrace of her two favorite gays Kurt & Blaine.

"Hey pretty lady, why do you look so glum?" Blaine questioned whilst swinging round on the locker to face her and present her with a cup of dark liquor.  
"Not glum. Just silently happy."

"Well I think you really need to revisit the mirror with these facial expressions Britt." Kurt sympathetically smiled at Brittany whilst bopping to the background music.

"Really I thought all gays knew the facial expression for 'silently happy'." Blaine laughed halfheartedly and nodded in agreement.

"I used to and then I met Kurt." Kurt was going to respond back when he followed the gaze of Brittany until it fell on Santana and Dani, engaging in a closely intimate dance together.

"So you met Dani." He questioned whilst rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way, Blaine noticed to and scrunched his face up at the subject matter.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." Silently but still smiling Brittany took a gulp of her drink and stood up straight, staring at her two friends.

"I don't know about you but there's a game of guess that song I am dying to play! Why don't you join us Britt? It might do you some good to be distracted." Blaine suggested to which Kurt agreed also.

"Sure. You guys go I'll catch up just going to get a refill." The couple kissed and hugged her before leaving and rushing off to join Tina for the game. The reunion didn't go in her favor how she expected it to, even though she's leaving alone she's leaving knowing Santana is happy whether it is with her or not. And that is all that matters.

"Oh oh, I know that song!" Brittany runs off to join her friends at the reunion games.

 ** _I keep dancing on my own oh._**

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I was heavily inspired by Calum Scott's new song you should check it out if you haven't already! Leave me a comment on what you thought, any improvements and also so that I know that I still have some mega patient readers out there who still have faith in me! Be sure to be on the look out for new content based on other genres!

As always stay blessed & safe!


End file.
